


我愿意

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, mention James Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: An AU story from FFN writer samplemid Form and Function Universe. Base on 15th chapter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	我愿意

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Form and Function](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623626) by samplemid. 



> 5.21 I Will day works.

当西里斯拿到雷古勒斯给金妮的信时，他很疑惑，他最近也没干什么让自己关禁闭的坏事啊？虽然他早就对家里的来信爱理不理的，但是既然妈妈非要雷古勒斯给他这封信，那说明很重要。

“雷古勒斯说他也不知道这是不是一封吼叫信，所以得靠你自己发现了，不过我猜应该不是。”金妮给西里斯打了一剂预防针。

“那恐怕是关于我们的流言蛮语传到我母亲那里了，也许母亲会让我跟你求婚。”西里斯猜测。

“那些纯血统老顽固。”金妮说，她终于明白为什么他们韦斯莱家族励志要当纯血统叛徒了。

“我果然没猜错，我母亲又在跟我灌输这些你跟莉莉所说的“中世纪”思想了。来读读吧“亲爱的西里斯，看来你终于忘记那个不知哪冒出来的杂种女孩了。我很高兴，虽然我们对你进了格兰芬多一直很失望，但是起码你还知道找个漂亮的纯血统。我听诺特夫人说整个斯莱特林都为金妮芙拉•普威特小姐所倾倒，看来她应该是一个当布莱克家族继承人妻子的好料。所以行行好，不管用什么方式，赶紧把她娶回家，好让布莱克家族永远纯粹。”她还想用这套思想来腐蚀我的大脑呢。”西里斯咀道.

“不管怎么样，你确实得做出什么行动来回应一下你母亲了，即使你不想娶我。我想我可以帮你挡一下你母亲的逼婚。”金妮提议到。

“不，我为什么要敷衍我母亲呢？即使我越来越发现我沉迷于你的魅力无法自拔了，但是我还是不会同意我母亲暗示我做龌蹉的事的。我希望我想娶的女人也想嫁给我。”西里斯说。

“可你之前说“霍格沃兹除了你没人能真正的理解我，即使这样我也不理解你。”我以为你把我当朋友呢？”金妮错愕道。

“经过上次的误亲“哈利”事件，我发现你其实也有脆弱的一面的，而且你也没有拒绝我安抚你不是吗，我知道，你是不太喜欢男生安抚你的。所以也许我们有发展的可能？当然我知道你心里还是装着那个除了眼睛很像詹姆斯的“哈利”的，如果你还是想着他而不想展开恋情，我完全理解。我会继续当你朋友”西里斯说。

“西里斯，我愿意跟你在一起。恐怕我永远不会见到哈利了，也许你以后会明白原因的，所以我想我会努力忘了他的，经过那次尴尬的亲了詹姆斯之后，我也很少想起他了。我想之前可能是我得不到的占有欲在作祟——”金妮热切的说。

金妮还没说完话，就被西里斯的唇堵住了嘴。西里斯的吻坚定而又柔软，这跟迈克尔缺乏经验的吻或者迪安粗暴的吻完全不同。

“既然你不想那么快娶我，我也想慢慢的谈一场恋爱。而且你也不想被你母亲烦，也许你可以考虑一下以后不回格里莫广场呢？”金妮提议，虽然她知道他在人生的某一刻还是不得不呆在那栋老房子里，但她知道他在十六岁的时候离开了格里莫广场搬去了波特家。

“我也是这么考虑的，看来我之前错了，你并不是不懂我。那我就要趁这最后一个暑假好好的在格里莫广场搞破坏了，希望我离开后我的父母不要惊讶。”西里斯说，眼睛里似乎已经在思考着最后一个在格里莫广场过的暑假的捣蛋计划。


End file.
